Ficciónes de romance
by Smithback
Summary: Reto de San Valentín del foro Café SPH. Elemento: distancia. Gohan lee algunas entradas del diario de su madre. Las románticas discordancias son contrastantes con lo que él recuerda de su padre.


**Ficciónes de romance**

-Ayer conocí a mi futuro esposo, me prometió algún día casarse conmigo. Es tan romántico, fuerte y valiente, su nombre es Son Goku y…-

Gohan se sonrojó ante lo que acababa de leer; el diario de niña de su madre. Una cosa por más extraña y de alguna manera embarazosa. Ahí,sentado en el limpio suelo de madera, entre fotos, cuadernos, libros infantiles y y lo que para algunos podría clasificarse como basura pero para él y su madre eran valiosos pedazos de recuerdos, lugares y momentos conservados en piedrecillas, plumas o cualquier otra chunche inutil, Gohan leía con curiosidad algunas entradas y frases diversas del diario de su madre. Aún tenía tiempo; se suponía que estaba buscando unos viejos libros de recetas, por lo que no parecería extraño si tardaba unos minutos más.

-Con frecuencia me imagino cómo será el momento en que me visite. me dirá que me ama y que ha pensado en mí tanto como yo he pensado en él; seguramente está muy ocupado salvando al mundo y por eso no puede venir, lo cual no significa que no me extrañe… seguramente cada vez que derrota a algún villano lo hace pensando en mí, en mi honor y en mi amor. Goku es tan romántico…-

-Hace algunos años que no he vuelto a ver a Goku, pero escuché que estaba entrenando mucho, seguramente para impresionarme, pero lo que no sabe es que yo también he estado entrenando mucho por él. He pensado en cómo llamar a nuestros hijos, seguramente él también ha pensado en ello, supongo que podríamos llamarlo uno como a mí me gusta y a otro con alguno de los nombres que él ha pensado. No cabe duda que ha estado pensando en eso también.-

-Cuando estemos casados le cocinaré todos los días, pero quizá él también decida hacerlo para mi de vez en cuando… espero que no queme la cocina. Pero debe de saber algo sobre cocinar, después de todo ha vivido solo mucho tiempo. El pobre debe extrañarme tanto, hace tantos años que no nos hemos vuelto a ver…-

-Cuando estemos casados Goku y yo, él se irá temprano a trabajar, de camino llevará a nuestros hijos a la escuela mientras que yo a yodaré a mi padre en la administración del reino…. Aun no sé si él quiera ocuparse de ser el nuevo rey o esperar a que nuestros hijos, los príncipes o princesas lo sean, papá es aún muy joven para dejar de ser rey… Mi Goku es tan responsable-

-Pienso que será muy romántico cuando nuestros hijos hayan crecido. Goku se quedará conmigo todo el día, o quizá un día vaya por mí al castillo de mi padre y me lleve a una comida romántica… No puedo esperar a volverlo a ver, en un par de años lo buscaré en el torneo de artes marciales y será como volvernos a enamorar. Mi futuro esposo es tan romántico…-

-Yo espero que nuestros hijos sean científicos, pero no sé qué quiera Goku. Mi padre dice que quizá quiera que se dediquen a las artes marciales, pero no creo que Goku quiera eso, él es mucho más maduro como para saber que esa no es una buena opción para nuestros hijos. Algo me dice que Goku querrá que sean políticos, creo que Goku es ese tipo de persona...-

-Mañana veré a Goku por primera vez desde que nos comprometimos. Será en el torneo de artes marciales, más le vale que sea más fuerte que yo, ya que si no lo es no lo perdonaré por no haberme visitado en tantos años. Pero quizá es que quería sorprenderme… si, probablemente sea eso… Goku es tan romántico…-

Gohan presionó el área entre sus ojos. No se suponía que debía estar leyendo el diario de su madre, Pero ¿como dejar pasar una ocasión como ésta? La oportunidad y la curiosidad pudieron más. Leyó con tristeza la evolución del pensamiento de su madre. La diferencia de pensamientos con respecto a la realidad de vivir con su esposo era abismal a sus, en más de una manera, infantiles ideas. Leyó con un poco de tristeza y comprensión, las entradas del diario los cuatro años antes de la venida de los sayan. Los años en los que su madre se suponía tendría que haber sido más feliz en compañía de su Goku, eran las entradas más afligidas e inconformes; incluso Gohan pudo notar con amargura que podía notar como en carne propia el resentimiento.

Goku es desatento… Goku no escucha… Goku no entiende… Goku nunca está… Goku no ayuda.

Luego, una vez más, las entradas cambian. Justo después de la batalla contra Cell; al principio son tristes y deprimentes… pero luego.

Si Goku estuviera aquí seguramente me ayudaría a cambiarle los pañales a Gotten…

Gohan salió otra vez con Piccolo, si Goku estuviera aquí seguro preferiría ir con él.

Goku me estaría ayudando a enseñarle a hablar a Gotten.

Seguramente si Goku estuviese aquí se encargaría de todo…

Si Goku estuviera aquí sería tan romántico

Gohan alzó una ceja. Leía con congoja e incredulidad todas las entradas de su madre. No podía dejar de negar con la cabeza mientras comparaba la realidad que conoció con la idílica 'realidad' de Chichi.

Sabía bien que si su padre hubiese estado, poca diferencia hubiera habido. Seguramente las cosas hubieran sido un poco más fáciles, pero por lo que podía leer en el diario de su madre, el aspecto de 'esposo', hubiera sido igual… o quizá la ausencia le favoreció más a su madre.

Lo que se podía leer en los años de ausencia parece más bien una versión idealizada de su padre. Tratando de hacer memoria, no podía recordar a su padre presente en su educación o que ayudara a su madre como ella decía. Intentaba recordar de entre los años que su padre estuvo presente y aunque lo recuerda con alegría y cariño, las imágenes y sentimientos no tienen paralelo con 'el hubiera' del diario.

Cuando decide dejar de leer las discordancias de su madre y cierra el diario, no puede dejar de pensar en su madre, en su vida actual, ella es bastante feliz con la imagen mental que guarda de Goku…. Pero no parece haber sido tan feliz con la versión real. Al final, antes de cerrar el diario, y seguir con su búsqueda, Gohan piensa con amargura y comprensión que sin duda Chichi ama a Goku, pero lo ama más a distancia.

*Notas de Smithback:

Uuuy, la opción que me tocó fueron obseción o distancia y elejí distancia,para lo que me surjieron muchas ideas para éste con Bulma-Piccolo, un Lily-Snape,algo de Pet shop of horrors,sobre el espejo de oesed, o sobre Fenchurch y Artur o un original que podría llamarse 'A un perro de distancia', en el que al final el perro se comería al chico… y estarían más cerca que nunca… o algo así... y si me hubiera salido 'tabú', hubiera sido un Harry-Andromeda…

Tsk…. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir sobre esto… creo….

¿Te interesa perder el tiempo?

¿Te gustan los juegos de rol, discusiones sobre libros, videojuegos y fanfics en general? Todo acompañado de un buen café…

Te invito a éste magnífico foro

www cafés foroactivo mx,

o

southparkhispano

Reto de San Valentín del foro Café SPH. Elemento: distancia. Gohan lee algunas entradas del diario de su madre. Las románticas discordancias son contrastantes con lo que él recuerda de su padre.

Ficciónes de romance


End file.
